


The Nest

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Human Castiel, Reader Death, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Vampire Hunt, Vampires, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You and Cas take on a vamp nest when things go terribly, horribly wrong. Now you’re the ones being hunted… and you can’t hold out very long.





	The Nest

“I love you.” you said, turning your head to the side and looking up into Castiel’s blue blue eyes. They were just as blue now as they were when he was still an angel, but now, as a human– they this new sparkle to them. Something you’d never seen before. Something wonderful.

“I love  _you_.” Cas responded before turning to face you completely, his hands finding your upper arms and gently squeezing before pulling you into him in a protective hug.

The two of you were grabbing supplies out of your trunk to take out a small vamp nest. Since he had been staying with you as a human, he’d insisted that he could hunt with you.

A relationship had also blossomed over the course of his humanity. A beautiful one.

You assumed it was because now Castiel was able to feel all of those human emotions and everything that came with them. But that only made it even more real. The two of you were inseparable, and as you tilted your head up, Cas leaned down to place his soft lips against yours. Your heart fluttered just as it always did when he was near you, causing you to melt into his kiss.

His hands found your waist, and you reached up and wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, now standing on the tips of your toes so that your tongue could mingle with his as your breath hitched. Smooth and soft and loving, Cas was everything you could ever want. He was everything you could ever need.

And you didn’t want to take him on this hunt.

You weren’t against him hunting. But you had a hunch and though you’d expressed your concerns to him, he was adamant about going with you. So what could you do but let him tag along?

You had to force yourself to pull away and end the kiss, because if you didn’t, you knew you’d be standing out there with Cas all day (and most likely move things to the backseat of your car).

“Let’s get going.” you whispered as you pulled back and reached for an extra machete and handed it to him.

-

It was just supposed to be a quick, in and out hunt.

There were only supposed to be four regular old blood sucking vampires. Two for you to take out, two for Cas to take out assuming things ran according to plan.

But these vampires were… they were old… and had way more experience than either of you had expected.

You and Cas more or less were being danced around in a dark barn– the only source of light bring the tiniest amount of sunlight shining through cracks in the wood.

Only one vamp was dead. There were three left, and you and Cas were losing hope as they stalked you both throughout the barn..

It was too late now for Cas to say that you were right. It was too late for him to tell you that someone else would’ve been better off tagging along with you to finish the job. He just wasn’t up for this.

Things were moving quickly. So, so quickly. Cas knew it was the adrenaline– the fear. He wasn’t so sure that he could do this after all now that he was in the position of needing to.

The two of you had been separated. Which was the worst case scenario that he could imagine.

Castiel took the chance of moving towards the center of the barn, deciding that sidling against the wall as he searched for you was no longer a good idea.

He wasn’t sure if it was dumb luck or if he just knew what he was doing in that moment, but one of the vamps snuck up on him, and he was able to jump forward and slice it’s head clean off as he continued looking around for you.

His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and you were still nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t a good idea to call out for you either. That would only end badly for Cas… and probably you as well. He kept moving with both hands on the blade.

Cas hated this. He hated being the one who was being hunted. It was bad as an angel but it was downright scary as a human. This isn’t how it was supposed to work.

There was a little glimmer of hope within Cas when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He waited for a moment, and without putting much thought into it, he turned and slashed. Already slightly relieved that he’d taken out yet another vampire. Leaving the two of you only one left to fight off.

That was until he’d realized he’d made a huge mistake.

It was the one thing that happened in slow motion– the way blood began to spurt out of your neck as your head fell to the ground, completely severed from the rest of your body.

Castiel’s heart sank. He couldn’t have…

Your body was next to fall. It fell to its knees, landing on the ground with force surely to break at least one of them– not that it mattered now. Castiel’s eyes did not follow your lifeless, decapitated body as it fell the rest of the way to the ground. He couldn’t.

In a now completely silent barn, he fell to his own knees as he looked to the side, staring at your face lying in a pool of your own blood. It soaked your hair… and your head was way too far away from your body for Cas’ own comfort.

It was sickening. Cas was shaking, his eyes were blurry with tears already coming to surface and spilling over as he was now unable to tear his gaze from you. He wanted to go to you. Cas wanted to fix you. But he couldn’t.

He wasn’t an angel anymore.

Cas reached out, touching your arm gently as if you might break even more. For a moment, he entirely forgot about the two vampires that were waiting to kill him.

Dropping the machete he still held in one hand, Cas just sat there as he tried to think of what to do now. Should he pray for another angel? Should he take your body (and head) and just run? Should he fight?

He looked up, pulling himself from his thoughts as one of the vamps walked up and stopped right in front of him.

She was the one that initially gave you and Cas trouble. She woke the others and smirked at you both when she told you to run.

“That’s just sad.” she said with a cocky grin.

Castiel said nothing. He just stared at her, his heart shattered, his life as he knew it was completely over. He didn’t even flinch when she was suddenly digging her teeth into his neck.

The pain was intense, but it numbed the ache in his heart. He thought about how he didn’t even notice her lunge forward at him. Castiel was just… checked out of reality.

Because this couldn’t be reality.

Cas knew that if you were watching, you wouldn’t believe that he was actually praying for death.

It couldn’t come fast enough. The only way to be with you now was through dying, right? Castiel’s eyes closed as he waited, and waited… but seemingly after only a few seconds, the vampire pulled away as she smeared the palm of her hand over his lips.

He opened his eyes and looked around, not realizing what was happening until he made eye contact with the vampire. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he began to feel… different. The pains and aches in his body dulled and every bit of noise began to seem just a little bit louder.

“So my name’s Angel.” she said as she stood and crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Welcome to your new nest.”


End file.
